Crossed Lands
by crazy demented headhuntress
Summary: clover really has stepped in it now. she and some of her friends are unknowingly tresspassing on a crazy overloardess who is bent on dissection and god knows what else but then again clover wouldnt be there if she knew
1. extraction

Crossed lands

Chapter 1 – Extraction

"HOLD ON KEYS!" Clover shouted through the heavy down-pour

"iM HoLDiNG oN" Ke-Apho replied weakly through his mask, hands on his chest

"Delta where was the last RV point?" she asked the white beast which was battling against the over-head storm that they were in

I'll be there soon mistress, how is the yautja? said Delta through mind

"Just keep flying and tell Thunder and Striker… we need to go down fast Keys might burst?"

yes will do… Thunder can you hear me?

ahhh, this is so fun, don't you think Delta?

listen to me Thunder, the yautja is critical from the alien attack, I'm moving down just follow… no tricks

yes yes yes, Delta no tricks… but this is so fun don't you think, Thunder was a large, 1 year old, black female storm dragon carrying Tip.

Striker, Striker do you hear me?

yes yes young Delta, what is the matter?

Striker, I'm going down soon, the yautja is getting worse Clover says...as your following Thunder I'd keep close 'cause she is in a playful mood

yes, dreadful weather, I can hardly see an inch in front, but I am doing fine… Striker out, Striker is a young green earthen dragon with military precision, carrying String.

Delta had spotted mountains over the vast expanse of land they were flying over and had in her sights a large cave, in the first of the ring of them. Telling Clover she spiralled down with Thunder and Striker following. The weather was getting no better, and as soon as she landed in front of the cave entrance the first lightning struck the dead trees around them, sending rotten bark splintering all over the place.

In-side the cave it was dark and stone cold, but as soon as String lit some lamps the main chamber, of the series of the tunnels was glowing with the warmth of its lodgers.

Conveniently there were three passage ways, one leading out-side and the other two paralleling each other to smaller caves, each dragon had positioned themselves at the cragged arch-way, Thunder at the entrance, Delta on the left and Striker on the right.

Ke-Apho was resting on a stalagmite protruding from the stone hard floor, breathing deeply and staring into space. After tending to a very wet Delta, Clover rushed over to him,

"Keys don't worry I'll try to…" she was cut mid sentence.

"Do WHaT... THaT FaCeHuGGeR GoT aHoLD oF Me "he stated pounding his chest with fury, Clover stood there blankly then Striker came from his arch-way and suggested

"If you don't mind me interrupting erm… my lady do the serpent's kin live inside the chest… w-where the ribs are situated?"

"Yes Striker why?" Clover asked turning to the young dragon,

"w-well, erm… are they most vulnerable then?" he went on,

"yeS of CouRSe THey aRe" Ke-Apho said taking interest of the dragons words.

"Then it would kill it if we disturbed its slumber by well… lets say dousing it in a metallic substance?" he said smiling when Clover looked at him when the penny dropped

"Ahhh… this will work… thanks Striker arh man this is so great!"Clover shouted making String jump from her nap,

"BuT Clover…? HoW WouLD it Be DoNe?" Ke-Apho asked shrugging his broad shoulders,

"Well…" she said excitedly and went over and whispered on the side of his helmet so the others couldn't hear.

"oHHHH!" He said turning to her, then looking back to the others, who were puzzled by what they had not heard and rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

While Clover was stuffing her face full of metal, Tip was slumped with his back resting on the wall of the cave carefully cutting, buffing and shining his recent victory. An Alien skull, that he had killed himself (with the help of Striker's acid proof skin) when they where attacked. String was drying herself with a warm towel, and was lead down with Delta's tail curled around her cold body contracting and relaxing to her deep heart-beat as she was asleep. Thunder was at the cave entrance out-side in the thrashing rain also snoozing, her black and rainbow scales glistened like new beetle wing cases in the darkness.

"Right I need you kneeling for this Keys" Clover said swallowing the last of the liquid metal,

"yeS… And what SHouLD i Do… JuST STay STiLL?" Ke-Apho asked detaching his helmet

"Yes just stay still… now…" Clover clopped towards him, stood over and whispered "this wont hurt I promise", she then folded her wings over them so none of the others could see.

"Oooooh… Keys are you ready for some lovin'?" Tip said annoyingly, Clover then produced her middle finger out from under her wing membrane, and quickly slide it back under.

The procedure had to be precise, because if Clover directed the liquid metal into the wrong pipe thing … whatever, the consequences could be fatal.

Everyone around them both was watching with anticipation, Striker was clicking his claws out of nervousness, Tip sat there taking no interest in the matter what so ever, and was still buffing up his Alien skull, Delta smiled when she saw Ke-Apho's toes curl and nudged String to look, who was still drying her black feet, distantly watching them as if she was day-dreaming. Clovers tails started to curl around continuously and she faded gently to a dark or deep purple, her wing membranes went a dark turquoise.

Tip looked up from seeing the movement and let out an

"Oyyyyy…" and rolled his eyes


	2. life is never fair

**Chapter 2 – life is never fair**

When the procedure was finished, Clover pulled back her wings and staggered back and let out a sigh, Ke-Apho shook his head making his dreadlocks flap around, and then flopped on the floor. Striker ran over to them both

"Well? How was it… did it work?" he asked enthusiastically, Clover staggered towards him and looked at Ke-Apho, sitting on the floor,

"Well… I would say it did Striker, and judging by the fact he isn't dead or seriously sick that thing inside him has been eliminated", she then collapsed on the floor parallel to Ke-Apho and flopped on her back.

"Now there's just the matter of getting the other one out of you "Striker muttered

"WHAT!" Clover screamed and jolted up-right "There's a chest-burster in ME…IN ME?" she screamed again at Striker who was backing off,

"W-well ye-yes there is one in you… didn't you know I'm surprised"

"You're surprised… YOU'RE SURPRISED!" she yelled arms flailing around

"CLoVeR CaLM DoWn it's in your MeTaL SaCK, I don't THiNK It'll GeT ouT Of THeRe" Ke-Apho said through his hand as it was rubbing his helmet,

"Is-is it still alive?" Clover asked him, calming down a touch; he looked at her chest,

"yeS" he said emotionlessly

"Aww man this cannot be happening" she said starting to cry, then Striker backed up to his arch way and Ke-Apho approached her and put his saucer sized clawed hands on Clover's black furry shoulders

"LooK Clover … you'Re NoT GoiNG To Die, you'LL Probably Be SiCK Or SoMeTHiNG" he said, rubbing her shoulders and looking into her watery eyes

"Oh man this life I lead just gets bloody better and better!" she said and was cut off by the tears as she burst out crying and buried her head deep into Ke-Apho's chest as he hugged her.

"Aww man…" Tip mumbled "this is serious…Clover might die", then String curled her white tail round and slapped him over the head, then told him to shush "OW what was that for" he shouted and strings tail reared up for another blow when he got the hint and raised his arms in submission.

Ke-Apho wrapped his muscle bound arms tightly around Clover as she melted half of his chest armour, with her tears. Although you couldn't see it, he closed his eyes and placed his head over hers and they stayed like that for a while, even when Clover stopped crying. That moment they had couldn't have been broken whatever happened… it was that deep

**A/N: HEY I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER!**

When Clover finally prized herself from Ke-Apho's armour she noticed that her fur was a very light silvery silver, her hair was electric blue and the wing membranes were white/see-through. She also noticed that the storm had calmed down a-bit and Thunder was sitting next to Tip looking concerned.

"Are you ok now?" String asked her walking up and handing her the warm towel to dry her face,

"sniff Yeah… now I am" she replied cupping the towel around her face

"aRe you SuRe?" Ke-Apho asked rubbing his hand around Clover's shoulders

"Yeah…yeah, I'll just need time, to figure how to get it out" she said handing back the towel.

"OK, now that's sorted, **you'll** have to figure out how to get your chest-plate de-warped" Tip told Ke-Apho pointing to the warped metal splattered across his netting.

Clover walked across the cave to where Thunder was and sat against the wall. Seeing this Thunder moulded her huge black and rainbow body around Clover's and dozed off,

"oh thanks a lot Thunder, just because **SHE **has an Alien inside **HER**, she gets all the attention!" Tip shouted folding his arms and sulking. Thunder's tail curled round from Clover's body and thwacked him across the head, then let out an irritated gruff. "OW… WHY ARE PEOPLE SO OBSESSED ON HITTING ME AROUND THE HEAD!" he screamed and scrambled out the way of Thunder's second blow.


	3. dude thats just nasty

Chapter 3- dude that's just nasty

It had been 2 days since they had taken refuge from the storm. Clover and Ke-Apho both looked awful; they rarely moved and ate vast amounts of the little the dragons could find in the barren mountains.

"Aww man…." Clover groaned "…I can feel it movin' around"

"i aS WeLL" Ke-Apho said patting his chest.

The cave had changed, because String didn't bring her jounal/spellpad with all her magic in, she had to transfer what she could remember and write it upon the walls, it was weird…but it looked nice!

Clover sat there starring into space as Striker fussed around her. A sudden crack stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Aaargh!...its…it's…" she was cut off as soon as she fell to the floor. Thunder seeing this stumbled over and wrapped her slender black and purple tail around her chest, pulled Clover to her feet and squeezed as hard as she dared.

"Jesus Christ! Mistress hold on…that thing is coming out one way or another" Thunder shouted over the screaming hybrid (brid of hy)

"oH By THe GoDS… iTS eSCaPiNG THRouGH HeR WiNDPiPe… iTS CHoKiNG HeR !" Ke-Apho shouted clumsily shifting towards where she stood

"Aaaaarrrgh…..SPLUCT" screamed Clover as the chestburster shot from her mouth,

"SHIT?" Tip shouted as he caught the black creature in his leather side-bag,

"Ooyyyyy" she mumbled as Thunder released her grip from her waist.

With that over, everyone turned their attention to Ke-Apho who had yet to produce a chesty

"WHaT?" He asked shifting nervously

"Stupid thing …stop moving!" Tip shouted while he was pinning down the chesty that came out of Clover as it tried to escape, "oh shit" it escaped down, and sped down the right tunnel, whizzing past Striker.

"OY YOU GET BACK HEAR!" Striker yelled tailing the speedy chestburster.

Everyone now turning back there attention to Ke-Apho, waiting hopefully, making him nervous

"oH…huct" he was sick on the stone floor, a metal encased chesty fell from his crab mouth (along with other things). Everyone gathered round the steel plated chesty,

"Ummmm……dude,… I think its dead!" Tip exclaimed

"Noooo" Clover replied sarcastically. She kicked it across the floor, it rolled around making a chinking noise as it hit some stones, there was a tense silence. It was broken by the girlish screams of Striker galloping up the right hand tunnel, "What is it Striker?" she asked impatiently

"It's…gotten…bigger…much…bigger…" he panted, pointing his tail down the tunnel

"Don't be such a wuss" String sneered crossing her arms "its only about 2 foot at the most…" but she was cut off by a shrill shriek, that beckoned down from the tunnel. Everyone fell silent and looked at String "well…ehe…maybe a bit bigger?" she added grinning weakly

"Look…whatever comes out of me is my responsibility" Clover said plainly, Tip suddenly staggered back in shock

"Oh my god…Clover…responsible!" he said making her growl

Ignoring his spiteful words, she stormed off down the echoing tunnel muttering evil thoughts on Tip, and everyone just stared after her in puzzlement

"What's she gonna do Striker?" String asked

"Well, it seems that she is taking a more…physical approach of dealing with the serpent" he said scratching his green leg

"WHAT!" Tip shouted confused

"Basically numnuts, she is gonna fight that thing" String retaliated, gesturing to hit him,

"SHe iS iN No CoNDiTioN To FiGHT" Ke-Apho said rising to his feet and walking towards the passage

"Neither are you!" Thunder said catching her teeth on his netting and dragging him back towards everyone,

"WeLL i CaNNoT JuST LeT HeR FiGHT LiKe THaT……JuST LooK aT HeR!" Ke-Apho said deeply concerned looking down the tunnel mournfully

"Look…Clover can take care of herself, purified or not she still is a stubborn cow with the brain-power of a ……" Tip stopped mid sentence, just as well because Ke-Apho stood over him, cracking his knuckles and glaring down through his mask

"JuST GiVe Me a ReaSoN" he said

"Ehehehehe…." Tip whimpered stepping back

**CDH: well I thought that that last bit was funny…… but the next chapter I'm working on at the moment and I'm…a…very…slow…typer ehehe……SO LIVE WITH IT!**


End file.
